respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Haunted Guns
including the Warlock Gear |Damage? = 3|Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 1 |Agility? = 4 |Clip Size? = 12 bullets |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Handgun|currency = Paid}} Halloween2.jpg|Haunted Guns In Vampire Hunter Gear. Haunted1.png|Haunted Guns In Menu. Haunted2.png|Haunted Guns Equipped (Front View). Haunted3.png|Haunted Guns Equipped. The Haunted Guns were first available during the 2013 Halloween Update and were called the Witch Hunter Guns. It had a comeback the following year during the Halloween 2014 update where it got renamed. The name stays the same even for the Halloween Update (2015). They are a pair of golden handguns and were also available in the Halloween Weapon Collection during the Halloween Haunt Update. It has 12 bullets and fires faster than Dual Pistols, boasts great Damage, moderate Range, poor Accuracy and excellent Agility. Strategy These guns could be worse than its counterpart, the Dual Pistols, as not only has the ammo capacity been reduced by 40%, they are also less capable of mid-range combat, making this weapon less suited for combat. However, in Ghostbusters 30th Event, this gun is the fastest gun to kill a Slimer. It can drain the Slimer's Health in a mere 2-5 seconds. Its high fire rate is also effective against Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Also, Haunted Guns can also defeat players with just 10% Health in close range. However, the weapon received a boost in Damage during the Halloween Update 2014. Currently, the weapons kills players a lot faster than it used to with it able to kill a player in about 6 rounds. Equipping the Warlock Eyes or the Shadow Hunter Braid will provide a 40% and 60% boost in Damage respectively. Besides that, if equipped with Warlock Boots or Shadow Hunter Pants, the user will also received an additional Agility boost of 5% or 7%. However, this weapon's Damage can be reduced by Monster Vest and Shadow Hunter Guard by 40% or 60%, which will either nerf the weapon's performance or neutralize the Damage boost mentioned earlier. Guide This page will tell you how to use this weapon efficiently. However, if you wish to know how to counter it, check out this page instead. Weapon Analysis Advantages *Pretty "cheap" to obtain along with the other clothing included in Warlock Gear. *Fast fire rate. *Good Agility. *Can have dual stats boost, by equipping Warlock Boots or Shadow Hunter Pants, the user will have 5% Health and 5%''' Agility' or 10% Health and 7%' Agility' boost at the same time. *Effective in close range. *Quick reload. *Good Damage, coupled with the Warlock Eyes or the Shadow Hunter Braid, it even deals more Damage. Disadvantages *Little ammunition, just 12 rounds.(Same as Dual Revolver) *To use it effectively, the player needs to go closer to the enemy for faster kill since it has short range. *Bad Accuracy. *The weapon's Damage can be reduced by Monster Vest and Shadow Hunter Guard by 40% or 60% Trivia *It's the first weapon in the Respawnables that does not show its stats without having the bundle for it purchased nor is it shown for purchase in the weapons section. The second is the Flare Gun, and the third is the Elite Assault Rifle. *This may have been based off the Colt Dragoon. * The reloading for the '''Haunted Guns' can be a bit weird because spinning a pair of handguns in real life would not reload the guns. This is similar to the Dual Pistols, Dual Revolvers and the Dual Rookie Machine Gun ec. * The Haunted Guns was previously named as "Witch Hunter Guns", but they came back in the 2014 Halloween Update in the Warlock Gear bundle, which renamed it as Haunted Guns. * This gun can be considered as a gold version of the Dual Pistols. See also * Warlock Gear * Halloween Weapon Collection Category:Weapons Category:Dual Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Warlock Tagged Weapons